


Resident Evil: NextGenZ

by Vee017



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, but mostly everyone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing contact with Bravo, Trunks' STARS team goes into South Capitol City to find out what went wrong...what they found wasn't what they expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Evil: NextGenZ

**Chapter 1: It Starts**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Arpil 13th

Outskirts of South Capitol City

11:53pm

Crunching gravel and the chirping of crickets could be heard in the dark countryside. Trees and shadows ran along both sides of the lonely path, that Laurie Pratt was taking to her country home. The only light was from the full moon high above.

Miss Pratt was a medical student, only a few months shy from graduation. She came from a good family and had recently been engaged. The wedding was set for next March. Thinking about grad. dresses and wedding dresses she didn't notice the shadow that moved behind her.

The sound of a snapping branch made Laurie stop and listen, upon hearing nothing else she continued on her way, humming a song she had heard earlier today. Another twig snapped behind her , feeling a bit paranoid she sped up. Footsteps fell in step behind her, Laurie could see nothing when she looked over her shoulder a second time, she stopped and spun around. The footsteps stopped with hers as she looked out into the night.

"I'm losing my mind," she said out loud.

She let out a deep breath to try and calm herself by saying there was nothing there. Slightly calmer, she turned around and screamed...

April 15th

West Capitol City

5:16 pm

"The body of 26 year old med. student, Laurie Pratt, was dragged from the river earlier today when two local fisherman found the body. Ms. Pratt's body was found mangled in the same way that four other locals were found only yesterday. Her body has been taken to the South Capitol City morgue. Anyone with information of these attacks should see..."

The t.v was turned off in the WCPD conference room.

"Five bodies in two days," said the Commissioner , "A lot of people suspect wild animals."

"Uh Sir?" asked Trunks, " if it's animals then why are we being called in?"

"Their police force there hasn't any luck and we all know how stupid they are. Besides you are the Special Tasks and Rescue Squad. And this is a special task."

"Since when are wild animals a special task?" asked Pan.

"Look at these," said the Commissioner passing a file full of pictures and reports, "that's what's left of the bodies, and why the STARS team is being called in, the military has been kind enough to barricade all entrances and exits you'll be flown in by helicopter."

Bra wrinkled her nose and passed the pictures and file to Goten.

"Mr. Briefs separate your team into two units and prepare to move out."

"All right," said Trunks standing up, "Bravo Team will consist of Pan, Bra, Ubuu, Lonni, and Michael. Alpha Team will include myself, Goten, Lunsj, Rachel and Ben. Bravo Team, you'll follow Pan's lead since I'm putting her in charge."

"You heard him, let's move, we leave at 22:00 hours," said Pan as her and her team got up to get ready. They'd be departing in five hours.

The helicopter carrying Bravo landed on the docking pad on top of the South Capitol City Police Station. When they got out Pan motioned for the pilot to take off.

"Alpha Team this is Bravo repeat Alpha Team this is Bravo," she said into her walkie talkie.

"Bravo this is Alpha Team we read you over."

"We're here and the chopper is headed back to West Capitol over."

"Copy that Bravo Team, Keep in touch, Alpha out," said the operator.

"All right guys let's go," said Pan leading the way over to the door.

"You think it was a bear that's doing all this?" asked Bra.

"A rabid bear maybe, five cadavers in two days though?" said Ubuu.

The team made their way down the stairwell to the main level of the Police Station...

"Bravo? Bravo?" repeated Lunsj, "Bravo Leader this is Alpha come in Bravo? Pan? Come on where the hell are you guys?"

"Keep trying," Goten told her.

"It's nothing but static," she said.

"Maybe it's nothing," suggested Trunks.

"That's my niece out there."

"And my sister's with her," said Trunks making up his mind.

Contact between Alpha and Bravo had been lost over two hours ago, nothing was heard but a whole lot of static.

The STARS Alpha Team was going into South Capitol City to find them, something had gone very wrong.

A/N: What do you think? Should I write more to this or will it just be a waste of my time?

**Chapter 2: Stranger Things Part 1**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 2

The STARS Alpha Team were flown into South Capitol City within the hour. Bravo team had now been out of contact for three hours. The same chopper that Bravo had taken landed a second time a top the Police Station, this time carrying the Alpha Team. Once it landed, Trunks and the others quickly got out and motioned for the pilot to leave. In a few minutes the silence of the night was the only thing the team heard. They were dressed in the standard black combat suits with the STARS logo on the back, guns hanging around shoulders.

"Kind of quiet out here isn't it?" asked Ben, "No cars."

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Rachel told him.

Goten made his way over to the side of the roof to look around, "Guys, come here, quick!"

The Team moved over to where Goten was standing, as he indicated downwards.

Lonni. Dead on the pavement below, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"What the hell?" started Trunks he looked down the street and anywhere he could see from the rooftop.

"Oh Dende," muttered Lunsj.

"Let's find a way down, come on," said Trunks leading them to the stairwell that Pan's Team had taken three hours earlier.

Down the stairs and through the bottom door they went. A silent, deserted hallway was what they came into. Papers were strewn about and as they moved further along, the Team found every window they came across boarded up.

"What happened here?" asked Goten to no one in particular.

There were red stains on the cold, marble floor that looked a lot like dried blood. When the Alpha Team came to two corridors they decided to split up.

"Lunsj, Ben, and Rachel take the left hallway, Goten and I'll go right," said Trunks as they separated, "radio every ten minutes."

Goten and Trunks continued their trek down the hall.

"What is going on here?" asked Goten.

"I wish I knew, dead end."

"Doors?"

"That one."

They headed into a door on their left and found themselves surrounded by people.

"Holy sh- hey what happened he-" Goten was cut of as a 'person' lunged at him. He managed to throw him off. The others slinked their way over to the two and started throwing themselves at them. Gun shots were fired and the 'people' went down. Goten and Trunks knew they were in over their heads when the bullet riddled bodies started getting back up again.

"Let's find the others NOW!" said Trunks as he and Goten ran back out the door they came.

Lunsj and the others opened a door and found themselves ouside, in the alley by the station.

"Great we're outside," said Ben, "dead end alley too."

"Let's get back in," said Lunsj, "there's nothing out here."

The three headed back in and were attacked instantly. Two giant dogs jumped on Ben and Rachel snapping, snarling, and biting. Shots from their guns rang through the empty hall, Lunsj found herself back outside, having been pushed out the door when Rachel was knocked down and had her throat ripped out. Lunsj was up and running, the two dogs that killed her teammates were done inside and came charging after her. She turned abruptly and shot at them, she managed to kill one before the other jumped on her. She died screaming until the dog went for her throat and silenced her.

"This was the fork right?" asked Trunks as they came to the split in the corridor that they were at earlier.

"Yeah this was it," confirmed Goten.

The two ran down the hall trying to find the rest of their Alpha Unit. And they did. When Goten and Trunks rounded the corner they found Rachel and Ben's bloody mangled bodies. Lunsj was nowhere to be seen. The door to the alley was wide open, she could have gotten away outside, but if she was she was probably dead, seeing as how a giant dog with a blood drenched muzzle came inside and growled at Goten and Trunks.

**Chapter 3: Stranger Things Part 2**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 3

The dog stood over Rachel's dead body. It sniffed and snarled at Goten and Trunks before turning and walking out the door.

"Okay now I'm confused," said Goten. They both had their guns trained on the door.

"Come on back up," said Trunks.

"They're dead," said Goten, "we're the only one's left."

"Maybe some of the Bravo team survived down here."

"We haven't been here twenty minutes and our entire unit is dead Trunks."

"I'm not leaving until I find Bra."

"Me neither man, and Pan."

"They're both strong, they had to have survived," said Trunks looking around

"So what do we do?" asked Goten, they looked at each other.

A couple minutes later the duo found themselves back in the main Hall. The two saw nothing on their way back, no zombies, no dogs, no nothing.

"There is something very wrong going on here."

"Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Obvious," said Trunks, "you know that we'd…"

"…cover more ground if we split up, I know," said Goten uncertainly

"Is your radio working?"

"Yeah it's good, we keep in touch if anything happens contact the other no matter what."

"Okay so I'll take the rest of this level," said Trunks.

" Yeah and I'll, hey, do you remember that ladder being down before?" Goten pointing to the upper level behind the counter, a ladder had been dropped.

"No but it looks like you get the second floor. Good Luck."

"You too."

Goten headed up the ladder, while Trunks started trying the other doors on the first level.

"Why'd we spilt up again? Splitting up is bad I should know that, it's what we all did and now 'we al'l is only me and Trunks, me and Trunks that's it, we're the only ones still alive down here," muttered Goten as he walked along the upstairs corridor. It was darker here than most of the other hallways. The lights were dimmer and the only sound was Goten's breathing and the broken glass under his feet.

"Ah man," he said as a dead body came into view. It was lying face down beneath the large window, "please don't move, please don't move, please don't move, and if you do don't be a zombie…"

As Goten got closer to get past it, he noticed it had little holes all over. The man looked like he had been pecked to death…

"If we split up we can cover more ground, yeah right," said Trunks out loud, "We won't be covering anything if we're dead."

He was moving down another hall, having found a security key card by the desk computer. Down the hall he could see a power box that had been ripped apart. It was still whirring pathetically, little blue sparks of electricity bounced out of the severed wires. The windows down here were boarded as well.

Drip.

Chunks were missing here and there like something had tried to put an arm through.

Drip.

The walls were riddled with bullet holes, some of them looked like it could have been from a shot gun judging from the size of wall missing.

Drip.

"Is there a water leak somewhere?" said Trunks to no one in particular.

Turning his head to the right he grimaced and slowly made his way over to the corpse. His head was missing, it looked like it had been torn off.

Drip.

There was a pool of blood where his head should have been and the drip was coming from…above…and what was that rasping noise? Trunks looked up and froze.

A Thing. It looked like a person with his skin on the wrong side, but the face. No eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The Licker lashed out with is tongue to taste the air before it dropped down in front of Trunks…

"That's it I am now officially 100% crazy, Dad was crazy it was only a matter of time before it happened to me too," said Goten, "killer birds yeah right."

He stepped past the body and continued down the hall.

Squak.

"You're losing it Goten, now you're paranoid and hearing birds, and talking to yourself, it's not a good thing."

Squak. It was behind him.

"Okay you want proof? I'm just going to turn around and prove to my mind that there are no birdsaaaaaaaah!"

Goten turned around and saw a militia of black crows sitting on the windowsill, the body, and there were even a few flying around.

"Okay: killer people, killer dogs, so why not some killer birds?" he asked just as they flew towards him.

"And now you all die," he said raising his run and shooting.

The Licker rasped at Trunks before swiping at him with its clawed hand. He barely had time to jump it when the Licker pounced, knocking him to the floor. Trunks' gun skidded into the corner.

The Licker bent down to bite, when he got his foot under the monster. With one good kick Trunks sent it flying off of him. Scrambling back to retrieve his dropped weapon, Trunks picked it up and fired at the Licker as it jumped again. A few growls and gunshots later the thing dropped to the ground seizing before it finally died.

"People, dogs, and monsters, Did someone's science project go wrong or something?!"

Taking a deep breath and trying to shake off the encounter Trunks walked slowly passed the creature and down the hall. He didn't take his eyes off of it until he got into the next room.

Closing the door to the Licker Room behind him, Trunks started down this hall hoping nothing else would happen.

Elsewhere…

"Dammit," screamed the blonde as she tripped over a box, she could hear the nails and growling barks behind her. Picking herself back up, the secretary ran through the halls throwing anything she could at the dog behind her.

She opened the door in front of her and slammed it shut, she was sent flying back into the alley when the dog launched his full body weight against the door. Ignoring the pain in her arm, the girl took off running into the dark.

"Why did I join the police?" asked Trunks to himself, "Why I ask myself? Because Dad was and of course, me, the son, just had to follow in his footsteps. He was a STARS so I just had to be one too didn't I?!"

He rounded a corner carefully and sighed thankful that there wasn't anything waiting for him. He leaned against one of the boarded up windows.

"Can this get any worse?"

Kwoomph! Arms shot out of the boards behind Trunks and held on to him. He yelled in surprise and tried to shake them off. Dead flesh against the living, their pasty hands grabbing onto anything to pull him through. When Trunks finally got them off he shot at them until they were gone, despite their sickening moans.

Gun raised, he backed up slightly panting from the strain. He blinked a few times and shook his head to regain some of his focus. Trunks dropped his gun to the side and let out a deep breath. A deathly silence once again filled the air, but it was quickly broken by a high-pitched scream…

**Chapter 4: Survivor**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 4

A deathly silence once again filled the air, but it was quickly broken by a high-pitched scream…

Trunks' head shot up, 'Bra? Pan?'

Breaking into a run, heading towards the scream, he ran through a couple more doors until he entered the Main Police Room. Zombies were everywhere, and the door was on the other side of them. Not really caring about anything but getting to the other side Trunks quickly reloaded, jumped up on the desks and ran across them; shooting at the zombies that lashed out at him. When he reached the end of the desks, a zombie popped up from below the end desk. Trunks jumped at him horizontally, locked his legs around its neck and rolled effectively taking off its head. Before any of the living dead could get to him, he was out the door and into the alley. More screams and gunshots later, the dog slumped to the ground, dead. Trunks finally saw its would be victim, she was neither Bra or Pan. The girl was blonde and was wearing a white blouse, and a short black skirt with matching heels. Her hair was running coming out of a bun that was probably perfect when she came into work. When Trunks took a step towards her she jumped back.

"It's okay I'm alive," he told her.

"There dead," she said, "they're all dead. I saw…" Tears ran down her face.

"Here give me your hand come on."

He walked towards her slowly and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her out.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since it started."

"Started? You know what's going on?"

"I don't know, I'm just a secretary, the Chiefs, I…."

"Calm down, nothing's going to hurt you."

"You don't know," she said looking up at him, "there's something else out there."

"You're safe now."

"I worked in a police station, with police and weapons, and technology, the station was overrun how am I safe with you?"

"I don't know," he said, "I'm Trunks Briefs with the Satan city STARS Unit, and you are?"

"Marron Krillin, secretary."

"Just breathe."

Trunks put his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she took in deep, uneasy breaths. They both jumped when they heard a door slam open.

"Trunks!"

they looked up towards the voice and saw Goten waving at them from a balcony, the staircase ran diagonally along the building not to far from where Trunks and Marron were.

"Son Goten, my partner," said Trunks.

"I find killer birds and you find a chick how is that fair?" asked Goten as he walked down the stairs and over to the pair.

"How many of you were there?" asked Marron.

"Uh, five."

"They're dead?"

Goten nodded, "and we lost another team here."

"There's a safe room just a while from the staircase you came out of."

"Safe room?"

"Where the monsters don't come for some reason."

"Can you tell us what happened here?"

Marron nodded.

Goten, Trunks, and Marron arrived in that 'Safe Room' as the secretary started. It was part lounge part office. Couches lined both walls and a desk stood by the door they had just come through. The light here was bright, unlike some of the dilapidated hallways.

They sat down and Marron told them what happened, "I thought everything was normal when I came into work this morning. People were running about doing what they needed to do. It was raining out but I didn't think that meant anything. I don't know when they went but two police officers went to a distress call a couple blocks away. After they left we were being swamped with calls, the phones wouldn't stop ringing. I heard some of the dispatchers complaining about kids who call and then hang up. A little after that the first officers came back. But they weren't themselves, some of the others accused them of drinking on the job because they were swaying and their eyes were glazed. When another Cop went up to them they attacked him, started biting him. Some of the police shot at them, but they got back up. I was on the second floor watching them. More police came in and started attacking everyone. I ran to tell the chief what was happening."

"What'd he say?" asked Trunks.

"When I got to his office," said Marron, "he wasn't there. I looked around the back rooms but found nothing. When I came back to leave a fax came in. It was from Dr. William Gero, he works for a chemical production company called Red Ribbon, they blocked off the town."

"To prevent whatever's happening here from escaping," said Goten, Trunks was wondering where he had heard that name before. Gero.

"T-Virus!" shouted Trunks, "that's where I knew Gero's name from!"

"What?" asked Goten.

"Dr. Gero was responsible for creating the T-Virus while working for Red Ribbon's Bio-Weapons Department, it was supposed to turn people into the perfect bio-weapon."

"How do you know that?"

"Goten, my Father was a STARS member remember? He used to tell me stories about the things he did. This one time about 20 years ago, him and his team were dropped off near some mansion. He described the things we're seeing now but he didn't mention any of those inside-out human things."

"What inside-out human things?!" screamed Goten.

"Lickers," said Marron, "that's what we called them."

"You've seen them?"

"We boarded up the windows as best we could, but even then they still got in, maybe from the sewer system or…"

"Sewer system? Like manholes and passages?"

"On the other side of the parking garage. Why?"

"We have to get out of here."

"We won't make it."

"This is sort of a 'damned if we do, damned if we don't' kind of situation isn't it?" asked Goten.

"We stay here and die, or we fight our way out and die."

"There's a weapon storage room in the basement, but we need a card," said Marron.

"Then we're going," said Trunks striding over to the door and flinging it open, he froze at what he saw on the other side.

"Pan?"

**Chapter 5: What Happened?**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 5

"Pan?" asked Trunks looking at the raven-haired woman. He knew something was wrong as soon she looked up at him. Instead of the warm brown eyes he was expecting he was met by shocking pale blue orbs.

"Trunks?" called Goten.

When Trunks turned his head slightly towards Goten's voice, Pan lunged at him. He fell hard on his back slamming to the floor.

"Trunks!" yelled Goten jumping up from his seat, he froze, "Pan?"

Trunks had his hands full with Pan, as he struggled with her. Whatever had happened to her made her super strong. He managed to get a leg under her stomach and kick her off. Pan hit the doorframe and quickly got back up. She ran at Trunks only to fly back against a wall with a bullet hole in her head. Trunks was on the ground blinking rapidly and breathing hard. Goten was staring at Pan in shock and grief before sinking to the floor. Marron was kneeling behind the couch shaking. They all turned their heads slowly to where they heard the gunshot come from. Standing in the doorframe, gun raised, clothes torn and bloody stood Bra. Tears streaming down her face as she lowered her Magnum.

"Bra?"

"Hey," she croaked falling to her knees.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Trunks.

Everyone was sitting on the couch except for Goten. He was sitting beside Pan's finally still body. His niece was dead, his Team was dead and there were only 4 people left alive in South Capitol City.

"We came, we saw, we got slaughtered," said Bra, "Beginning story short: we landed on the roof, came into the Police HQ and it was crazy. They were overrun by zombies and monsters. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it. We helped them board up windows and try to keep them out. And then we suffered heavy casualties from the Lickers; I saw three at the most but there could always be more. That was the beginning. Soon pretty much everyone had been killed, bodies and blood everywhere. Some of us made it out to the sewers, that's when it happened…

1½ Hours Earlier…

"Thank Dende, we're out of there," said Pan jumping down off the ladder. Bra, Pan, and Jersey were the only members of Bravo to make it out. The local officers that came with them were lost along the way. The trio made their way through the tunnels until they reached the sewage control room.

"No one's here," said Jersey.

"Why would they be? Everyone's dead," said Pan, "or undead."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Bra looking around the only way she found that went out was a ramp that went down. The three loaded themselves onto it and went down. Jersey took point, followed by Bra, who was followed by Pan.

Halfway down the hall, the trio came to a stop as they heard footsteps fall from the opposite direction and they were getting closer.

"Who's there?" called Jersey reaching for his gun. Before he could do anything the footsteps sped up and a gunshot rang through the air. Jersey fell to the ground dead, a bullet lodged in his skull, the shooter disappeared into another junction right off the hall they were travelling down.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Pan as she took off after him.

"Pan wait!" shouted Bra as she looked down at Jersey. Blood was pooling around his head, his death was quick; he didn't suffer. Bra swallowed the lump forming in her throat and took off after Pan.

When she found her, Pan was looking over the edge of a railing.

"Pan what?"

"Here," she said tossing a little disk to Bra.

"What happened?"

"Said his name was Dr. Garo or something like that and accused me of trying to steal his G-virus whatever the hell that is."

 

_Pan chased the man through a set of doors, when she entered through them he was gone. She looked around and had her gun shot out of her hand. She jumped and turned around ready to fight. Pan was taken aback when she saw that an old man had her at gunpoint._

_"I know what you want," he said, "you won't get it, you won't take it!"_

_"Okaaaay, crazy old guy please put down the gun," said Pan._

_"Crazy old guy? You don't fool me Assassin."_

_"I'm not an Assassin!"_

_"Deny it while you can you'll never take it from me, I've infected this town to slow you down but you have still somehow managed to find me."_

_"What the hell are you rambling on about?"_

_"I," said the crazy old guy, "am Dr. Gero creator of the T-virus and its successor the G-virus, Red Ribbon had me make it for them, but they planned on stealing it and killing me, though you know all about that don't you Assassin."_

_"You infected South Capitol?" asked Pan._

_"As an attempt to hide and maneuver my way out of this hellhole, you're going to die like the rest of the people in this town," said Gero._

_"All that's been happening here is your fault!" raged Pan, "what kind of person are you?"_

_"You're about to find out," said Gero taking aim with his gun._

_Pan lunged at him, forcing the weapon above them. As they struggled Gero was shoved back against the railing, like him it was old and frail. It crumbled under the force that Pan sent him into it, and he fell to his death. Two things dropped to the ground as he went. The girl looked over the ledge to see what had befell the doctor, his skull crushed on a pavement slab far below. Pan started to leave when she heard a crunch of glass beneath her foot. She had stepped on a small vial, the purple liquid oozing out of the crushed glass._

_"Eww," said Pan looking on the floor. She found a small disk._

 

"He dropped a disk?"

"Yeah and whatever was in that smashed vial over there," said Pan.

"There was a computer back in the station." said Bra.

"We're not that far. Jersey?"

"He's dead. It was quick."

"Just us," said Pan.

"Just us."

The two young women walked through the tunnels, back up through the ramps, and finally through the manhole in the kennel, that they had used to get away.

Unknown to them, far below on the concrete, something forced its way through Gero's back. Dazed and bloody, the baby monster stuck its tongue into Gero and sucked him dry. The Tyrant grew five times its original size and slipped into the water unnoticed.

Soon the girls were back in the Main Hall, where there was a working computer. Bra sat down, put in the disk, and booted it up.

USERNAME: Guest

PASSWORD:

"It needs a password," said Bra.

"So hack it," said Pan.

Scrape.

Pan turned her head sharply.

"What is it?"

"Thought I heard something, I think I'm finally losing it."

USERNAME: Guest

PASSWORD: G-Virus

DENIED

USERNAME: Guest

PASSWORD: Gero

DENIED

USERNAME: Guest

PASSWORD: :%L^frvkjsp94$$234mCtrl+Alt+Delmode=00193ACCESSMain+drv=001

DENIED

USERNAME: Guest

PASSWORD: [65776]=Main+Com=pass-compl.46991,;[over0ciu55334789MAIN=Acce

DENIED

"Yeah well you knowaaaaaaaah!" screamed Pan.

Bra turned around, in time to see a zombie bite into Pan's neck. The raven-haired girl, elbowed him in the stomach, and ripped herself from his grip. Grabbing his arm she flipped him over the counter.

"It bit me!" she screamed, moving her hand to inspect her neck, it came back bloody. When the zombie got up and came back into view Pan made sure he wasn't going to be getting up again.

"How bad is it?" asked Bra rushing over to her friend, "let me see."

"Hurts like hell," said Pan ripping off one of her sleeves and pressing it against the wound, "I knew I heard something."

Present…

"Half an hour later she could hardly walk I had to help her along, there were dark circles forming under her eyes, and she was burning up. Pan knew she was turning, she told me to either shoot her or leave her. We made it to the sewer terminals when we heard a helicopter, the one you guys came here in. When I turned around her eyes were blue, we fought and then she took off."

"Do you still have the disk?" asked Goten, it was the first time he spoke since Bra's arrival.

"Yeah."

"Didn't this happen at the Mansion too?" he asked, "it was RR then too wasn't it? No one believed them but we have proof."

"I still don't know what's on this," said Bra.

"I have to believe it's going to bring them down, Pan can't have die for nothing."

"We have to make it out alive first," said Trunks.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Goten standing up, "let's go."

With one last look at his fallen niece, he led the way through the door.

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forced Apart**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGen Z

Chapter 6

From the Safe Room they travelled down stairs and empty corridors, the zombies having mysteriously disappeared. The group of four didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or a bad sign. Through the station they went until they reached a hall that led to the basement steps. Glass crunched beneath their feet as they slowly made their way to the lower staircase.

"Basement?" asked Trunks nodding down.

"Yeah," said Bra and Marron in unison.

Down they went into the dark. At the bottom of the stairs was yet another hall leading to a fork in direction.

"Stop," said Bra halting quickly.

"What?"

"Shhh."

The light clicking of nails scraping against the dirty marble ground was heard in the distance.

"Dogs."

"Bring them on," said Goten moving to the front of the group and pulling his gun.

When the undead canines moved within view, they were all shot dead. Moving up to the T-section the group looked left to right.

"The sewer entrance is to the right," said Bra, "in the kennel."

"Let's go," said Trunks taking point. The four survivors made their way down the quiet hall. Their footsteps and breathing the only sounds they heard. Coming to the end of the hallway Trunks reached to pen the door that would lead them to the kennels. CRASH!

Trunks had barely enough time to pull Marron out of the way and into an alcove to his left. Bra and Goten jumped back as the door and half the wall came tumbling down. The group found themselves separated by an RR Tyrant. Seven feet high and towering above them, the monster was a massive silver humanoid wrapped in a long green coat, Mr. X had arrived.

"We can't get by! Bra, Goten run!" shouted Trunks as he pushed Marron through the door behind them.

"Goten! Goten come ON!" Bra grabbed him by the arm and the two STARS members ran the opposite way. At the end of the hall there was another door. Once through it, Bra and Goten found themselves in an alley. Snaps and growls were heard above them as two dogs leaped down from a balcony.

"Dead End!"

"Manhole!"

Bra hurried down into the sewers and Goten quickly followed, dragging the covering over the hole efficiently blocking the dogs out. Bra was leaning against a wall when he finally jumped off the ladder.

"Don't tell me we're in another dead end," said Goten looking around, the tunnel to his right was completely caved in. There was a ramp to his left that led up to a chain link fence with a hole in the top, "we're going through that aren't we?"

"Do you see another option?" asked Bra making her way over to the ramp and hoisting herself through the hole. Once on the other side she surveyed the area, when she heard Goten jump down, the two headed through their only option. A dark tunnel to their right.

Through the door, Trunks and Marron found themselves running through the parking garage. BAM! The door they had just came through had been destroyed as Mr. X followed them into the parkade.

"There should be a door!" screamed Marron.

"And whe-there!" said Trunks as the two ran to their right and straight for the door. Which was locked.

"No, no, no," the blonde muttered as heavy footsteps got closer to them.

"Stand back," ordered Trunks as Marron got out of the way. He kicked the door open, grabbed Marron by the hand and ran in.

"We're in the sewers," said Marron, "this is the main access!"

"Where?"

"Through the door straight ahead!"

Shoving open the metal door Trunks and Marron got into the room. Trunks pulled down the metal lock and rested his head against the door when he heard it click in place. Leaning against the cold metal his little rest was interrupted by something poking frantically at his shoulder. Trunks turned his head to face the blonde that was poking him.

"What?" he asked.

Marron was staring dead ahead, her eyes wide. With a slight groan, Trunks turned around not wanting to see what was behind him. In the centre of the room, in the middle of a bridge; which was the only way across to the other side was the Tyrant. It was about a head shorter that Trunks, all veiny and red. It's face looked like a Pug. The Tyrant hunched over and spit up about four six-inch copies of itself.

"Okay now that's just sick," said Trunks pulling his gun and killing the four copies as they ran at him and Marron. A crash was heard just outside the door Trunks was leaning against, which meant that Mr. X hadn't quite given up his chase.

"We don't have time for this."

After firing a few rounds into the rather pathetic "Tyrant" Trunks and Marron ran over the bridge dodging the monsters corpse and heading through the last door. It was a heavy, steel door that led them into Sewer Control Room B.

Faint thuds were heard back in the room from where they had just run from. The doors were heavy and thick enough to keep Mr. X out for now.

"There's no way out," said Trunks taking off his bulletproof vest and sweater, revealing (an oh so familiar) black tank.

"There's a ramp right there," said Marron pointing across the room, she had taken the pins out of her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders. Her torn up blouse was the next thing to go having been almost reduced to ribbons. She was wearing a thin white tank top underneath.

"So we go down even more? Wonderful."

"Where do you think we are?" asked Goten as he and Bra rounded another corner.

"I have no-what the?"

Spreading out before them was a massive sess pool. A rusted railing led up to stairs on their left and ran up the edge to a door. Further along the corridor was another door and a ladder leading up to a balcony-like structure up above.

Bra went up the stairs followed by Goten.

"This is where Pan was."

"Oh God," said Goten looking over the edge of the stairs. Down on a slab of concrete lay what used to be Dr. Gero. He was nothing more but a ripped up chunk of meat, blood and guts strewn everywhere. The 'water' around him tinged red.

"Ow, fuck!" Bra whipped around to see Goten trip and fall, "aw shit man, glass."

When Goten fell, his hands shot out to soften his landing automatically. Shards of glass cut into one of his hands as he landed.

"This better not get infected..." he started as Bra reached into a pant pocket and brought out some gauze to wrap up his hand in.

There wasn't much glass on the ground, whatever it was must have been something small...neither Goten nor Bra noticed the dried purple liquid that clung to the floor's grating, as they headed across to the ladder...

 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Infected**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 7

"Oi! Bra, Goten!"

Bra and Goten were up on the balcony thing after just going up the ladder. Turning around they saw Trunks and Marron come through one of the doors.

"You're still alive!" yelled Goten, he winced a bit and shook his wounded hand.

Minutes later Trunks and Marron were up on the same balcony platform as Goten and Bra. The formers told their tale about Mr. X and the baby "tyrant"

"What about you two?"

"Us? Dogs," said Bra.

"Dogs? That's was it? Dogs?! I want dogs..."

"Whatever Trunks, now where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," said Marron.

The four of them walked under the arch and across a thin platform that led them to a security watch. Two mangled bodies of former sewage workers littered the area. One was thrown on his chair with his chest ripped open His pale colour and dried blood suggested that he had been dead for quite some time. The other man, you couldn't even tell it was human. He was completely ripped apart, blood was everywhere. The only thing that identified him as a person was the name tag within the mess.

"Okay that's just gross," said Bra, "I've seen a lot but...ewww."

Goten was looking at it stoically, as Marron was turned the opposite direction looking away from the carnage.

"There's a map on the wall," Marron pointed out. The others turned to look and find out where they were. Trunks slowly picked up a bronze medallion from the victim's dead hand, during whatever attacked him he had managed to hold onto it.

"There's no where to go," said Goten wiping his forehead, he was beginning to feel very hot all of a sudden.

"Let's follow this and see where we go."

"Trunks it-"

"Let's go," he said. His tone signaled that the conversation was over.

The three of them followed their leader down the ramps. Out through another heavy steel door they heard the sounds of rushing water. Stepping into the loft there was a drop off into a sewage filled corridor or it was really dirty water.

"Just think mud," said Bra.

Trunks was looking down the corridor from the side.

"It looks like there are a few more openings over there," he said, "and a waterfall thing at the end."

"Are we going in that?" asked Marron.

Trunks looked Marron up and down, little black skirt and heels, the sewage might come up to her waist.

"Come on I'll carry you."

So with that they all headed into the sewage/water. Trunks went first after picking up Marron, Bra came next, followed by Goten who was trying to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

They went to the end of the corridor to where the last loft was, all that was there was a dead end and a mangled Red Ribbon squad member.

"Aw man," said Trunks.

Bra climbed up in there to check what the soldier had. She found a crystal medallion.

"What's this?"

"Wait a minute," said Trunks he set Marron up on the inlet with Bra as he took out the bronze medallion. Bra gave him the crystal. On the bronze there was a picture of a dragon and the crystal showed a pterodactyl.

"Is-is that a door?" asked Goten squinting through the water fall, "or am I way out of it?"

"No, it is. Then what?" Trunks looked to the side to see a small grey box. It had two openings on it. One with a picture of a dragon, the other a pterodactyl. Trunks glanced at the others and slid the medallions in. As soon as they clicked into place the waterfall stopped and the sewage immediately drained.

"Goten?" asked Trunks glancing at his friend, "are you okay?"

"I don't know..."

Bra leapt down from the ledge and made her way to Goten, his forehead burned her hand at the touch.

"Goten you have a fever, a very high fever at that, you..."

Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes

 

_"Bra, Bra, slow down," called Pan she leant against a wall._

_"Pan come on-what?"_

_Bra ran back to Pan as she saw her slide down and slump against the wall._

_"I feel so hot."_

_Bra felt her forehead, "you have a fever..."_

_Pan lifted her head weakly and Bra saw dark circles forming under her eyes. Her breathing was becoming laboured._

_"That zombie...I-I think it did something..."_

_Bra turned Pan's head to the side. Her wound was almost completely healed except for the strange discolouration surrounding it._

 

"Did you get bitten? A zombie? Dog?" asked Bra.

"No," said Goten, "maybe it's a tropical flu..."

"Let me see your hand, you cut it o-on..."

 

_"He dropped a disk?"_

_"Yeah and whatever was in that smashed vial over there," said Pan._

 

"The glass...Pan said she stepped on a vial, that that doctor dropped, Goten give me your hand."

Bra started to unwrap the gauze, when she got to his skin she gasped. The cut was nearly gone, but unlike Pan's wound Goten's skin was turning black and scaley, just along the cut.

"Oh great," said Goten sarcastically.

"Come on," said Trunks, "we're getting out of here."

He grabbed one of Goten's arms and put in around his neck to help him up the ledge.

Goten was becoming weaker with each step.

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: On the Edge**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 8

Trunks helped Goten stagger through the door. It lead to a small, dusty corridor with wires and pipes plainly visible above their heads. Bra and Marron came up behind the two men.

"Where are we going?" asked Bra.

"Wherever this leads us," said Trunks.

The four started walking, or in Goten's case, half dragged.

"It's getting hard to breathe...," panted Goten.

"There has to be a cure, if there's a virus there's always a cure," muttered Trunks.

Scrape. Scrape. Unnnnnnnnggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh

"More zombies."

"I got us covered," said Bra stepping out to lead the group. When the undead slid around the corner the shots hit dead on (no pun intended). Silence was not regained after the close zombies went down. Faint moaning and footsteps could be heard. The four were on alert.

When they came to the end of the hall, they were met with a fork. Path to the left, path to the right.

"I'll check them both out," said Bra taking the left quickly. As she rounded the corner, Trunks and the others heard shots fired from her gun, a few minutes later, Bra was back talking about zombies and a dead end. The only other way was to follow the right hall; so that's what they did.

At the end of the hall they came to a ladder, getting a weak and dizzy Goten up was going to be fun...

"What is this?" asked Bra, "a control room?"

When they came up the ladder, the group was in a small room. There were metal terminals aligned on the walls. Buttons and dimmed out lights covered their surfaces as well as screens and keyboards.

"Looks that way," said Trunks, he was opening the door on the other side of the room, "guys look at this!"

Trunks made his way outside, helping Goten along with him. Marron and Bra weren't far behind. Outside there was a lonely stretch of concrete with a large, black hole in the centre. There were stairs that led down to another door below the hole. The descending platform was already at the bottom...

"The factory," said Marron.

"What?"

"On the wall, says 'Factory Map'."

"There's a factory in South Capitol?"

"I don't think we're in South Capitol anymore," said Marron, she had moved to the edge of the platform and looked out at their surroundings.

Trees.

And lots of them.

The remaining STARS and the lone secretary were high atop a concrete base surrounded by a dense forest, no city could be seen. Even from the height that they were at...

"Gueff we commed pritty fur in suer hey?" slurred Goten.

"No kidding," said Trunks.

Bra grabbed the map off the wall and came over to the group. The hole heads down to the Factory, but...there should be a platform..."

"So it's already down?"

"Yeah we have to," Bra walked over to the platform's edge and saw the stairs, "down there." She saw the door, "there should be a control room to bring up the platform."

"Right we'll go," said Trunks, "Marron, I'm taking Goten back to the Control Room, I want you to stay with him and DON'T move. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Goten you're going to be alright," said Trunks leaning his friend against a wall inside the Control Room.

"Ya, don ya don no that..."

"We'll be right back."

"See you soon," said Bra, she leant down and kissed Goten on the cheek.

"Stay here," said Trunks to Marron, "no matter what you hear."

"Okay."

Outside the room, Bra and Trunks made their way to the huge gap in the floor. The two headed down the rusted stairs and across the narrow path to the huge steel door.

"Just think about the story we're going to have when we get back home, hey?" said Bra.

"Yeah, just like dad's stories."

"What do you...wait..."

"Remember dad telling us about that mansion incident?"

"A bit why?"

"Gero. He was responsible for it, just like now."

"Gero. Garo. Gero, that's who Pan met..."

"Marron saw a fax he sent to South Capitol's police chief, Red Ribbon is back and they've got the city blocked too."

"I thought our guys did?"

"I wouldn't doubt that RR killed them and took their places just to keep us here. Have you noticed how we can't reach anyone outside the city?"

"Great. So you think there might be a way out from the factory?"

"I hope so," said Trunks, "Bra, what kind of factory is this anyway?"

"I don't know, what if it's where they made the virus?"

"Then we'll find a cure for Goten."

"How are you so sure?"

"I have to be. We've lost too many already, and I'm not losing anymore."

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Bra, she opened the steel door and the two of them went inside.

"It'd be like Pan wouldn't it?"

"It was different..."

"What?" asked Trunks

"Pan was bitten, whatever was in that vial infected Goten directly..."

"So in other words what Goten was infected with was pure..."

"And Pan's infection was..."

"Diluted. Great."

"His symptoms came on faster than Pan's. What if this doesn't make him a zombie?"

"Dad said the T-Virus changed people into Bio-Weapons, I'm guessing that he decided to one-up the G-Virus...make it perfect...if that's what was in that vial..."

Trunks trailed off as he and Bra followed the hall to the control monitors around a corner. It wasn't working.

"I'm going to go back, act as look out, just in case," said Bra.

"Right, I'll get this going," said Trunks, "he's going to fine Bra."

"Thanks big bro."

Bra turned around and headed down the hall. When she rounded the corner, Trunks set work. Looking around for something to turn the system on, he found a key.

Thump.

Trunks tensed and listened.

"Bra?" he called.

Silence.

"BRA!"

"I'm good!" came her reply.

Sighing in relief and shaking his head he turned the key in its slot. The control pad came to life. As did the monitors...

"Whut, take s'long..." muttered Goten.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Goten coughed weakly, "Thi'sucks why me? Sfupid feets..."

"What?"

"Trip. I tripped, glath, cut, cut hand."

The scaley black veins that appeared on his hand had now made their way up Goten's entire right arm. They twisted and turned and appeared right under the skin. Some of the veins were almost over his neck and upper chest.

"I wish I could say something to make all this okay."

"I mow, me too."

 

* * *

**Chapter 9: Loss**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGenZ

Chapter 9: Loss

Gasp. Pant. Huff. Nuaaa..

"Are you okay?"

"Nuu, I, um," Goten jerked his head to the side and continued to breath deeply.

"They should be back soon," said Marron watching him helplessly. The black veins had made their way over his neck and one was creeping towards the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not, hnn, *cough* not gon make it."

"There has to be a cure for this."

"What'f there not?" asked Goten before his speech dissolved into another coughing fit.

This was bad. Goten was getting worse, and he had only cut himself about 35 minutes ago. His breathing was laboured, he was sweating profusely and could barely talk. The coughing was getting worse and those lines on his skin...they were everywhere.

Bra turned around and headed down the hall. When she rounded the corner, Trunks set work. Looking around for something to turn the system on, he found a key.

Thump.

Trunks tensed and listened.

"Bra?" he called.

Silence.

"BRA!"

"I'm good!" came her reply.

Sighing in relief and shaking his head he turned the key in its slot. The control pad came to life. As did the monitors...

Heavy footsteps.

Silver and green monstrosity.

Mr. X was in the tunnels, coming their way, their...Bra!

"TRUNKS!"

Trunks spun away from the monitors and ran down the hall towards the sound of gun fire. He was only half way down the corridor when he saw Bra slam into the concrete wall just ahead of him and slide to the floor, broken pieces of cement falling down around her.

"Uhn," Bra moaned and tilted over.

"BRA!" yelled Trunks as he started to run faster towards her. Mr. X walked slowly up to Bra, she looked up at him before he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up.

"BRA!"

"...tru..nks..." SLAM. Bra's body hit the wall as Mr. X knocked her into it repeatedly. Over and over again before throwing her through the wall completely.

Trunks pulled his magnum and started shooting. He hit the Tyrant in the side of his body, glancing down at his arm and then over to Trunks, Mr. X ignored Bra's motionless form and moved towards her brother. Shots were fired multiple times until Mr. X finally fell to the ground. Trunks panted heavily and cautiously moved towards the fallen tyrant.

"Bra?" he called glancing down the hall. There was large hole in the left side of the wall, "Bra!"

Trunks was right beside Mr. X's body. He kicked it and shot it again for good measure. starting out as a walk that turned into a run Trunks finally came to the hole. Looking through it he saw Bra's lifeless body.

"Bra?" he whispered. Trunks dropped his gun and went throught the hole. Kneeling beside his sister Trunks checked her pulse. Nothing.

Broken bits of concrete and wood covered her clothes, a massive pool of blood surrounded her head. Trunks put his hand under her head to check how bad the damage was. He jerked his hand away, it came back stained red. The entire back of Bra's skull had been crushed during the onslaught. Her shoulder's looked bruised and dislocated. Trunks fell back into a sitting position and looked away from Bra. Tears falling down his face, he coughed to force back a strangled sob. Breathing heavily he knew he had to get up. Goten was going to be next if he didn't, his best friend was going to die or mitate without a cure of somesort. And Marron? He barely knew the girl, but he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Trunks looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Then, hanging his head and one last look at Bra, he got up.

 

* * *

**Chapter 10: Going Down?**

* * *

Resident Evil: Next GenZ

Chapter 10: Going Down?

Broken bits of concrete and wood covered her clothes, a massive pool of blood surrounded her head. Trunks put his hand under her head to check how bad the damage was. He jerked his hand away, it came back stained red. The entire back of Bra's skull had been crushed during the onslaught. Her shoulder's looked bruised and dislocated. Trunks fell back into a sitting position and looked away from Bra. Tears falling down his face, he coughed to force back a strangled sob. Breathing heavily he knew he had to get up. Goten was going to be next if he didn't, his best friend was going to die or mutate without a cure of some sort. And Marron? He barely knew the girl, but he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Trunks looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Then, hanging his head and one last look at Bra, he got up.

"Trunks," said Marron glancing up.

The door had swung open and Trunks came walking in slowly. He glanced over at Marron and Goten and seemed to spring to life.

"Oh god, what the hell happened to him?!"

When Trunks had left Goten had only a few black lines, but now they covered almost all the skin on the right side of his body. His right eye was smokey white, the pupil completely gone..

"Fuck, Goten?"

"He's been in and out of consciousness for the last few minutes."

Trunks got up and went over to the computer console, inserting the key he had found and pushing a few button, a deep rumbling sound from outside could be heard.

"B-ra?" muttered Goten weakly, "Trnks, Bra...no..."

Marron's eyes widened and she turned to watch Trunks approach. Sliding Goten's arm around his neck and grabbing his best friend's shirt, Trunks helped Goten get into a standing position.

"I..."

"She's dead," said Trunks, "we had a run in. Help me with him."

Marron took Goten's other arm and helped Trunks get him outside. When they reached the platform, a rusted yellow Train was where the hole once was. Climbing up the stairs the three entered the Train cabin. there was a small cot in there that they carefully placed Goten down on.

Trunks exited the cabin and experimentally pressed a few buttons on the control panel in front of it. Alarms started blaring, as the platform hatches started to release. Quickly getting back inside the Train hissed and started its journey down.

"Where will this take us?" asked Marron.

"Hopefully to a way out."

"We'r skrood," mumbled Goten, "Trunks, 'bout, 'm sorry."

Marron looked down and bit her lip, "I, um..."

"I lost two units," said Trunks, "Two units...ten people, ten good people. You know Michael and Lonni had kids?"

Trunks leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position, "Too many people..."

"Pan n' Bra...I," Goten's mumbling was cut off by a violent coughing fit. Leaning over the side of the cot he spit out his own blood.

"Goten?" Trunks slid over to his friend.

"Mmm..."

"Goten?"

"..."

Trunks checked his pulse, "He's unconscious."

"There's...woah!"

The train lurched and stopped its downward decent abruptly.

"Why'd we stop?"

"I dunno."

Trunks got up and walked over to the door. He unclipped his gun from his belt and walked back over to Marron.

"If anything happens..." he said handing it to her.

"What about you?"

"Always be prepared."

Taking a capsule out of his pocket, it puffed into another gun immediately.

"Be careful."

Trunks nodded and went out the door.

It was dark, the sun having set a while ago and just by the heavy metal enclosed around him. Looking up, Trunks estimated that they had gone down maybe 400-600 feet. Walking further from the train compartment, he glanced around for anything that may have stopped their descent, or anything that looked suspicious. Trunks saw an opening in the metal across from him, walking over to it, he examined it. It looked like an air vent, it looked big enough...

Clipping his magnum to his belt, Trunks crawled into the air duct. He was only a couple feet in before he heard the metal beneath him start to groan under his weight. Before he could get out, the bottom collapsed. Trunks was sent spiraling down another vent. Slamming into the curved walls as the ducts turned sharply. Trunks finally hit a metal grate.

Moaning he looked at what he hit. He was face to face with a couple of rusted metal bars, taking a minute to get rid of his dizziness, Trunks turned himself right side up, so that his feet were resting against the grate. He looked up from where he fell, it was way too steep for him to climb back up and out. Shaking his head, Trunks decided to kick the grate out and get out of the air vent. A couple minutes and kicks later, the grate and Trunks fell to the ground ten feet below. The former STARS leader sat down and leaned back against the wall.

A deep rumble was heard and Trunks' head shot up sharply as he finally recognized it. The Train had started to descend again. Goten and Marron were on their own. Trunks cursed and looked around his surroundings. There was a passage to his left.

"No time like the present, right?"

Trunks walked along the corridor and opened the metal door at the end. It was like he had walked into an inferno. The air was hot and humid. Liquid metal was still being heated in a pool on his far left, smoke rose from it.

Trunks walked along the metal bridge he was on, finding the stairs he made his way down. He needed to find a way out of here. How far down had that vent taken him?

"Great he's gone," said Marron. The Train had started to decsend and Trunks was nowhere to be found. The blonde ripped a scrap of cloth off the bottom of her small tank top, and used it to tie her hair into a high pony tail.

The Train finally came to a halt.

"Think we made it to the bottom?" She looked behind her at Goten and froze.

His left arm was hanging over the side of the cot, but it didn't look human any longer. His entire arm was covered in thick black scales. His fingers had become long, sharp nails.

His now open eyes were pale blue.

As Marron edged away from him and made a run for the door, Goten sat up and smirked.

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Not who you think I Am**

* * *

Resident Evil: NextGen Z

Chapter 11: Not who you think I Am

Smoke rose from the deep pits around Trunks as he made his way through the Factory basement. He had to get out of the Metal Works, it was getting hotter by the second. Or so it seemed. Running down the rusted staircase before him, Trunks stopped abruptly. A raspy voice was breathing somewhere near him. And Lickers were the only things he knew of that could make that sound. Trunks popped some of his ammo capsules and reloaded his gun. Walking slowly to his left, he saw another staircase and an outline of a Licker. It wasn't until he turned the corner that he fully saw the Licker.

"What the hell?" Trunks looked at it in shock. No longer was it its' usual pink and red, this one was pure black. And his hands, instead of being partially clawed, were full complete blades. Flicking its tongue out and tasting the air, the Licker became aware of Trunks' presence. Trunks was surprised when the thing decided to jump at him rather then the usual lunge. But thankfully bullets worked just as well on this new Licker as they had on the old one...

Stepping over its dead carcass, Trunks continued down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he looked around. To his right there was a metal door that looked suspiciously like an elevator. Upon closer inspection and after pushing a few buttons, the elevator swung open. Trunks looked around cautiously before pushing the 'M' button.

Shots rang out as a couple skinless zombies fell to the ground. High heels clicked as Marron came walking around the corner at a brisk pace. Face set, she was constantly looking over her shoulder for Goten just in case. That had never been planned.

"Stupid Red Ribbon," she muttered, "can't do anything right."

Coming to a cold room used to refrigerate DNA, Marron stopped at a console and picked up the fuse needed to light up the main control back where the three paths met high above a very long drop, which led to the Metal Works. Walking back to the tri-path, Marron placed the fuse in the center which lit up the circular area immediately.

"Immediate evacuation and they still had time to take that out. Pffft."

Marron turned down the blue path, when she got to the end the heavy steel door shot up automatically. Across from the door their was a locked room. Reaching down to the hem of her skirt, Marron tore a hole big enough to take out her key card. Swiping it in the pass slot the door unlocked and opened for her. She had to get out of these clothes. Well if you could even call them clothes. A tiny little mini skirt and a practically see through top? Not the typical clothes of a special agent.

In the room were her spare clothes and weapons, from her brief time with Red Ribbon. Kicking off her heels and discarding her skirt, Marron opened her locker and slipped into her fitted navy blue dress pants. A white button-down dress shirt followed by a shoulder gun holster and her matching blue jacket. Her high heels were replaced by ankle high black boots.

Reaching into the top of her locker she pulled out her Glock 9mm, pulling back her jacket she set in her holster. With Trunks' Magnum in her hand she turned around and headed out of the room...

Stepping off of the elevator, Trunks came in to clearing. There was hall to the left and room up in front of him and to his right...the platform train!

Seeing this, Trunks ran to it. but coming to the door he stopped. It had been completely torn apart. Metal was ripped away from the sides and the remains of the door lay at Trunks' feet. Panic and worry now coursed through Trunks 'Goten. Marron' What had happened to them? And what could have done this? Were they even alive?

Seeing no signs of life here, Trunks checked the room off to the side. Nothing. Taking in a deep breath he went down the abandoned hall. The further he went the darker it became, lights had been either burnt out or broken out. When he got out of the hall, he was in what looked like a waiting room of some sort. Chairs and fake plastic plants were all around. At the end of the room was another hall and some weird platform looking thing. Upon closer inspection Trunks saw it said 'MO Disk required' whatever that was.

Down the hall and out the door, Trunks saw he was on some sort of balcony, there was a ladder leading up. Just as he was about to up he heard a snap and a gurgle. Looking beside him and up his jaw dropped. The entire left side of the building was covered in moss and vines. The vines were swinging back and forth. A big pink flower thing was perched in the middle, opening and closing. Little snapping plant heads were poking out of the wall too.

"What the hell were these guys doing?" Trunks muttered to himself before going up the ladder. Higher and Higher he went, until he came to the next balcony at least a couple hundred feet up. When he pulled himself up on the balcony, his instincts were the only thing that saved him. A hiss as his only warning, Trunks jumped back and narrowly avoided the steady stream of poison that was launched his way. In front of him a plant-thing got up. It's arms long and whip-like. Before it could get off another poison spit, Trunks shot at it repeatedly. It took longer to die than the Lickers, but it eventually dropped dead. It's gossamer arms twitching every now and then. shaking his head Trunks opened the door in front of him and found himself on a long path. White Lights surrounded the edges, he was on one of the three paths that met high above a very long drop. Walking to the centre he saw he had two choices. Red or Blue. He chose Blue and started down the corridor, when he reached another fork, he heard footsteps around the left corner. Trunks stepped back and waiting for the footsteps to get closer...

Jumping out from behind their corners, Trunks and Marron had their guns pointing at each other. Trunks let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, Thank Kami, you're alive."

"You too." They both lowered their weapons.

"Where'd you get the new clothes?"

"Uh, stationary locker," said Marron, "Do you honestly think I was going to be running in that skirt and shoes the whole time?"

"Guess not," said Trunks looking around, "Where's Goten?"

Marron let out a deep breath and looked away.

"What happened? Is he dead? The door to the train was completely ripped apart.

"He's not dead," said Marron.

"The what?"

"He...Goten was the one that ripped the door apart. Trunks he's not himself anymore, he's one of them..."

"A zombie?"

"Worse...a monster, he can still talk but I think it's only a matter of time until he...morphs again or he hasn't completed his transformation yet..."

"This started after he cut his hand," said Trunks.

"I think he must have come in direct contact with the G-Virus..."

"Which is what was on that glass he cut himself one," Trunks pressed his forehead to the wall, "it makes sense, when...Bra, told us what happened to her and Pan. Pan confronted Gero, he dropped a vial...Goten fell on it...the G-Virus..."

 

* * *

**Chapter 12: The GTyrant**

* * *

Resident Evil: Next GenZ

Chapter 12: The G-Tyrant

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

A muscular arm swung out at the wall piercing it with its sharp claws. Goten-Tyrant's body began to jerk as he again swung at the wall, embedding more deep scratches into the metal. Muscles knotted, bones broke and rearranged. The G-Tyrant's body shifted and grew taller as its claws became even more sinister looking. The monster's face contorted into a black and red mess with piercing yellow eyes and a mouth full of pointed teeth. A tail broke out of the ripped pants as the G-Tyrant took on its final shape.

"Ruh, Grrrrr...ahhhh..." the G-Tyrant shook itself off before tearing at the steel wall creating a hole large enough for it too fit through. With that done it stalked out, upright on two feet.

"Did you hear that?" asked Trunks.

"I really didn't want too," said Marron.

"There has to be a way out of here...there was an elevator back on the main floor, it leads to some sort of...liquid metal factory or something."

"Liquid metal? Probably a Red Ribbon cover Op?"

"Maybe..."

*clink*

Trunks and Marron turned around, "What was that?"

"Maybe nothing..."

"You and your maybe's."

The two stayed quiet for a moment and tensed, waiting to hear more. When no other sound was heard, they turned back around and continued to through the hall.

*clunk* -oopsie!-

"What was that?" asked Marron.

"Or more 'who' was that?" said Trunks taking off in a run back down the hall. Marron followed when she heard a scream and more running footsteps. The woman got through the blue door and was heading back to the main triad when Trunks managed to grab her arm and spin her around. He was met with long blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hmmm, oh, you caught me!"

"Uh?"

"Oh, wait, there was something I was supposed to do." The woman furrowed her brows together like she was thinking very hard, "oh yeah! Now I remember!" She ripped out of Trunks grip backed up a few steps and took out a gun.

"You two killed my husband!"

Trunks and Marron sweat dropped at the crazy woman.

"Okay who are you?" asked Marron.

"I am Maron Gero and you killed my old, rich husband!" squealed the blue haired ditz.

"Your husband was Dr. Gero?"

"Of course do you know any other Gero's?"

"So your husband is responsible for what's happening here?"

"Well you don't have to be so accusatory, it was an honest little accident. If Red Ribbon hadn't of sent assassins after my poor Geraldie-bear none of this would have happened!"

 

_"Hmm...yes just a little more..."_

_Dr. Geraldo Gero was in his lab preparing a very long needle to stick into a rat that he had tied down to the table._

_"This won't a bit my little rat friend..."_

_The rat squeaked and fought as Gero brought the needle closer until it was embedded in the little rat's body. Once the virus was in the rat started to convulse and mutate. Gero unstrapped the rat and threw it back in its cage. when the mutation was done, the rat was twice its normal size, all its hair was shed and its skin looked sickly and burnt. The rat growled and lunged and the cage door, it's little feet were taloned claws._

_"Interesting," said Gero picking up his tape recorder, "when injected with the pure G-Virus sample, the subject begins to morph into a tyrant like state, whereas if the virus is diluted and inroduced through a wound or bite the subject takes on the more zombie like qualities of the T-virus..."_

_"Oh Geraldy sweetie!" yelled Maron._

_"Not now woman, I'm on the verge of a scientific break through!"_

_"Oh well, I just thought you should know that your friends from Red Ribbon are here!"_

_"What? Friends? What friends?"_

_"Oh well a couple of men dressed all in black with big, weird looking face mask thingies are at the door."_

_"The virus, they want my virus..."_

_"Dr. Gero?"_

_"Hey," whined Maron, "I thought I told you to stay in the waiting room!"_

_"Doctor we're here to collect the G sample."_

_"No you can't have it I won't let you!"_

_"Sir..." started the RR special ops. leader_

_Gero's paranoia etting the best of him he grabbed Maron by the hand and started to run, grabbing the G samples vial, he hit the emergency release mechanism, that let out all the infected rats and prized experiments._

_"Run Maron, run!"_

_Gero was so caught up in getting away that he didn't notice the G-rat spitting up little cockroach like larvae, nor did he notice one of them attatch itself to Gero's hand and burrow in..._

_"Stop them!"_

_Gun fire started, which once started aimed at Gero and his bubbly wife were now aimed at the rats, G-rat and Gero's prized Licker who sprang forth from its high perched cage to massacre the RR team. Screams and gunshots followed Gero and Maron to Gero's secret sewer hatch._

 

"But Geraldy had to go a different way so he told me to go back to the Factory and wait for him! But he never came back! My beloved husband is dead and its all your fault!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he was killed by one of his own creations?

Maron looked at Trunks blankly, "No, it didn't, but I'm sure those little cuties would never turn on their daddy."

This was going nowhere, the only thing they learned was how Gero let everything out, the paranoid schizophrenic...everyone after his work...biological warfare, because of this Trunks' entire unit was dead, his friends were gone, his sister's body was lying in the runes somewhere and his best friend was mutating into god knows what. This had to end. But for that to happen he'd have to get the gun away from Gero's crazy wife without her shooting him, he was sure he could...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the G-Tyrant appeared in the central triad just behind Maron. Her wide blue eyes blinked twice before she turned around to see the pinnacle of her husband's work. the reason for the G-virus' creation. To transform a human into the ultimate bio-weapon. The G-Tyrant growled before it lunged at Maron, embedding its taloned claws right through her torso before flinging her over the rail to the level below.

As soon as Trunks and Marron saw the G-Tyrant they immediately began backing up, when it skewered the insipid blue-haired woman, the two were running back to the blue door.

"Where the hell are we going?" said Marron.

"How should I know?"

"Then stand and fight!" With that Marron took out her magnum and glock and opened fire at the G-Tyrant, Trunks followed suit. The Tyrant growled and lunged. trunks ducked and rolled under its arm and Marron was forced over the side. Sliding backwards to put more distance between himself and the Tyrant. Trunks again fired at the monster. After a couple more shots the Tyrant was swaying and dived over the side of the platform leaving Trunks alone...

Looking up at his surrounding, he noticed his blonde companion was missing, only to realize that she went plummeting to the ground below...

"Trunks!"

He heard his name being called from the side. Rushing over to where Marron fell he saw her hanging onto the bottom rail.

"Would you pull me up already!"

Relief washed over him as he pulled the blonde back up onto the path, once back on solid ground Marron collapsed onto her back.

"I thought you fell."

"I did, just not that far."

A small smile graced his lips as he lied down next to her.

"That was some pretty shooting for just a secretary."

"I worked in a police station..."

"Oh yeah," said Trunks, "you've come a long way since we first met..."

"From running from dogs and screaming..." started Marron

"...to telling me when to fight..." finished Trunks, "what the hell was that thing?"

Marron looked away from him, "Trunks...that was Goten..."

"What?"

"And it looks like he's done his transformation..."

"Goten...I, he..."

"He's not a person anymore Trunks, he's not the man you knew."

Trunks sighed and stood up, he walked over to the side and looked over into the abyss.

"You know I keep wondering, why is this happening...my team, my best friend, my sister...they're all dead, this whole city is dead."

"We have to get out."

"I know, "said Trunks, "let's go."

"Where?"

"Well there's nothing up here so let's head down..."

Through the white and down the ladder they went, the two wandered until they came across the Factory's Lab. Vines were growing everywhere, tubes were broken and cracked, cages were ripped apart and others were wide open.

"Looks like a dead end," said Trunks looking around.

"When you got off the platform train where'd you go?"

"Oh uh, I fell down some vents and I fell into the basement or whatever."

A flash of something purple caught Marron's eye, she edged away from Trunks to investigate. The blonde reached the counter and lifted some papers off of a vial, Marron's eyes widened as her heart sped up a little. She looked over in Trunks' direction.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Trunks.

"Over there," she pointed at something that would take Trunks' attention away from her. When his head was turned Marron picked up the vial and set it in a special compartment of her gun holster.

"I don't hear anything," said Trunks turning back to face Marron.

"I'm probably just hearing things, what with everything that's happened," she said leafing through the papers she found near the unbroken G-virus sample.

"Right, did you find anything?"

"A whole lot of nothing, or maybe something but I don't understand any of it. It's like a foreign language. Did you notice anything in the basement that might get us out of here?" asked Marron changing the subject.

"I don't know do you think there might be?"

"We've been all over this place so we might as well check."

"Let's go."

Walking out of the Lab, the two made their was down another hall back past the platform train and into the elevator. Once they reached the bottom, and the doors opened they were hit by the heat.

"It's hotter than it was before," said Trunks.

"Wow," said Marron looking around at the gigantic mess of twisting metal and heat.

The two walked deeper into the labyrinth before a deep growl was heard. Trunks and Marron twisted around to face nothing. Their confusion was short lived as the G-Tyrant jumped down to their level from its perch on the wall. Letting out a deep roar it started after them. Trunks and Marron ran to the end of the metal rail before running up the stairs at the end. Before they could reach the next flight of stairs, the G-Tyrant jumped the level and landed in front of them. Looking around, Trunks spotted some metal boxed to the side. Pulling Marron over to them, the two started to climb. Trunks went under the rail at the top and moved to help Marron up, halfway through she stopped.

"My jacket's caught!"

"Take it off!"

Marron squirmed out of her jacket, the jagged metal it was caught on took her right sleeve with it, they ran up more stairs until they were near the top. A heavy metal door was right in front of them. It proved to be impossible to open.

"Open dammit!"

"You need a key!" shouted Marron pointing at the hole in the side.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"

Spinning around they saw that the G-Tyrant had caught up to them. Trunks looked over the rail. There was a drop about 15 feet to the platform below them. They could make it.

"Go over the edge!" shouted Trunks.

"What?!"

"Jump over the edge, I'm right behind you!"

The two made it over and down as the Tyrant lunged at them and shoved its claws through the door that was behind them. Once it got its claws out, it followed Trunks and Marron's jump down to the next level.

With G-Tyrant was right behind them, Trunks and Marron started to run from it but then stopped dead in their tracks. Heavy footfalls sounded as Mr. X moved forward to block their way. The G-Tyrant behind them, Mr. X in front of them, and a pit of liquid metal to their left...

 

* * *

**Chapter 13: Outskirts of Town**

* * *

Resident Evil: Next GenZ

Chapter 13: Outskirts of town

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"

Spinning around they saw that the G-Tyrant had caught up to them. Trunks looked over the rail. There was a drop about 15 feet to the platform below them. They could make it.

"Go over the edge!" shouted Trunks.

"What?!"

"Jump over the edge, I'm right behind you!"

The two made it over and down as the Tyrant lunged at them and shoved its claws through the door that was behind them. Once it got its claws out, it followed Trunks and Marron's jump down to the next level.

With G-Tyrant was right behind them, Trunks and Marron started to run from it but then stopped dead in their tracks. Heavy footfalls sounded as Mr. X moved forward to block their way. The G-Tyrant behind them, Mr. X in front of them, and a pit of liquid metal to their left.

"Now what?" asked Marron looking at their situation.

"Well this isn't good."

Trunks and Marron stood back to back, Trunks facing the G-Tyrant and Marron facing Mr. X, what a position to be trapped in. Trunks was looking around wildly trying to find something to get them out of this. But so far all he came across was the word: hopeless that was screaming circles in his mind. Trunks looked to his right, over the liquid metal it was...a lower platform...tracks...beside it, oh Kami there were train tracks there was a way out! Far over the pits of metal, the lowest level of the factory, a platform, a door, and track on one side...covered in high metal fences but what do you want to bet was through the door? There had to be a way to it, he just couldn't see it from here. And then there was the little problem of being surrounded...

Marron looked back up to Trunks, he was staring off into the distance, following his gaze to her upper left and down, she could make out another platform and door...he couldn't be thinking...it was too far, they'd never make it...

"You see it?" asked Trunks.

"We'll never make it..."

Whether they could make it or not was the least of their worries as the G-Tyrant lunged towards them.

"Trunks!" Marron saw it coming first, Trunks' head snapped around. He pushed Marron out of the way and took the Tyrant's full blow. He was back handed into a circular pillar of metal, sharp pieces cut into his back, arms, and face as he fell onto a circuit board and crashed to the floor. Sparks lit up the pillar as electrical currents shot up its center, lighting up the whole basement factory, the ground shook as a female voice recording came on the speakers:

"Warning, the self destruct sequence has been activated. All employees please proceed to the car at the bottom platform, this sequence cannot be aborted. All employees..."

Marron looked up at the voice, Trunks had pushed her into the rail, looking at where everyone was, she saw Mr. X heading towards her. Looking ahead, she made a decision. While Mr. X was picking up speed and running towards her, Marron ran towards the G-Tyrant, when he turned, she ducked. Seeing Mr. X lunge towards him, the G-Tyrant let out a roar and swung at Mr. X. The force of the hit, send him flying into the rail, breaking it and sending Mr. X into the liquid metal below. The G-Tyrant cracked his neck and looked towards the humans.

Marron was crawling towards Trunks when she found herself knocked flat on her back with a heavy foot in her stomach. When she looked up, the G-Tyrant was growling right above her. Then without warning, she felt a searing pain spread through her left shoulder.

Trunks, shook off his dizziness when he heard Marron's ear splitting scream. Looking up he saw the G-Tyrant had shoved one of his claws straight through her shoulder. Keeping its foot on her stomach, the G-Tyrant slowly slid his claw out and then tilting his head to one side, he kicked her across the floor, which sent her rolling into the metal rail.

Seeing the Tyrant move towards Marron, Trunks forced himself off the ground and into a semi-standing position, as he lent back into the control circuit, a jot of electricity singed his hand. Looking back at it and then to the G-Tyrant, he got an idea. Taking his gun, Trunks threw it as hard as he could at the monster. It hit him hard in the head. Snorting and growling the Tyrant turned back to Trunks who stood defiantly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The G-Tyrant lunged at Trunks, who got out of the way just in time. The G-Tyrant's claws sunk into the control circuit. Electrical currents ran through its body as it screamed out an unholy roar. As the currents started to get stronger, the entire place was shaking, metal and concrete were falling from the ceiling. One of the triad platforms came crashing down from its high top perch. Falling right over the platform fifteen feet above Trunks, metal and twisted debris flew everywhere. A deep rumble was coming from beneath them. The liquid metal below them was hissing and bubbling in turmoil. They had to get out of the Factory, and they had to go now.

Racing over to where Marron lay, Trunks helped her despite protests.

"Come on we have to move! Get up!"

Below the rail where Marron was thrown there were more heavy metal boxes. Ignoring his injuries, Trunks went down first and helped Marron . Her shoulder was throbbing painfully and she had no doubt that her stomach would be bruised from where the G-Tyrant's foot had lain. Trunks looked ahead of him among the rumbling chaos around them, trying to find the train platform again, it was ahead and too their left. Making their way, half running and half limping. Up steps and over edges, they finally came to the other side of the factory.

"We have to jump again," said Trunks. The floor they wanted to be on was at least twenty feet down.

"This sucks," said Marron, "why us?"

Climbing over the rail, they both made a jump for it. Bending his knees and then rolling, Trunks hit the metal floor with a grunt of pain and turned on his back. He could feel the blood from the cut above his eyebrow running once more down the side of his face. Remembering about Marron, Trunks turned to his right. He saw her moaning and trying to lift herself up. Staggering over to her, they helped each other towards the door.

Once through it, the train was in clear view. The two of them ran down the corridor to the front of the train, the compartment doors swung open as the ran inside. There were stairs leading to the control car to their left. Trunks ran as quickly as he could up the steps. As the doors swung open, Trunks knew something was wrong. Pressing buttons and flipping switches he knew what it was...there was no power.

Cursing and coming out of the control room, he found Marron breathing deep and clutching at her shoulder. Her ripped up white bouse was stained with blood.

"What's wrong," she said looking at him, "what is it?"

"There's no power," said Trunks, "we're stuck, I'll have to go back."

"Back where?"

"The circuit breakers, or power grid has to be back there somewhere."

"You can't go back alone," she told him as he uncapsuled some bandages and wrapped them tightly around her shoulder; to somehow stop or at least slow the bleeding.

"I want you to stay here, I'll be back soon."

Over the loud speakers, the female voice recording came on again, as a loud explosion was heard in the distance:

"Self destruct in T-minus five minutes and counting."

"We're not going to make it."

"We'll make it, I'll be back," he said and then, almost unable to stop himself, Trunks pulled Marron into a hard kiss. "I promise."

Looking straight into her yes, Trunks turned and left the compartment. A bit dazed from the blood loss and then the kiss, Marron slid down to the floor and fumbled with the compartment on her gun holster. Feeling the cool glass of the vial. The G-sample remained unbroken.

Trunks ran along the length of the corridor back to the metal factory, his lungs burned and his back screamed at him as he pushed himself forward. The power grid had to be close. There was absolutely nothing around. The only thing there was the door that led to the factory. Praying that there was something he missed, Trunks opened the door and went in. The temperature had risen drastically, more things were broken then when he and Marron had left. Cords and wires were broken, metal hung from half broken rafters, the steam that rose from the liquid metal was quickly turning into thick grey smoke.

Looking straight ahead, Trunks let out a sigh of relief, running across the platform Trunks found the power grid. The interlocking plugs were right next to it in a sealed compartment. Pressing one of the buttons the compartment slid open. Taking the plugs he set them up in the correct sequence. The grid lit up and hummed with a newly imbued life. Double checking to make sure everything was right, Trunks turned to head back to the door.

He was half way there when the metal pool beside him started to bubble rapidly. Out of the metal, a large, twisted, clawed hand slammed down onto the floor, slicing through it like butter. Trunks stood wide eyed as the former Mr. X jumped out of the metal pool. Thick sinewy muscles ran all over his body, his hands were like long knives, he was completely changed. Mr. X had become a 001-Tyrant.

"Oh hell," said Trunks breaking into a run. He made it out the door before the 001-Tyrant had a chance to recover from its rebirth into a superior being.

Through the door and down the corridor, Trunks pushed his battered body as far as it could go. He reached the Main compartment door before running ahead towards the gate. In a few seconds it was opened, behind him, Trunks heard the door to the metal factory rip away. Running into the train, Trunks wasted no time in starting it up. buttons were pressed, levers were pulled, and the Train jerked forward. As it picked up speed Trunks made his way back down the steps to Marron.

"Told you I'd make it," he said collapsing down beside her. His heart was beating erratically.

"We made it," said Marron pulling him closer and leaning their heads together.

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHWOOOOOOOOOOO!

The train jerked forward, and Trunks and Marron flew across the compartment.

"What the hell?"

"This car will self destruct in three minutes, due to a biohazard breach," came a cold metallic voice from the speakers.

"Breach?" said Marron, "What breach?"

"We have to stop the train..."

*click*

"What was that?"

Trunks got up and moved towards the rear car door, he couldn't see anything out of it, it was all black...Trunks was thrown back violently as the door was forced off its hinges. A huge black, scaled mass demanded entrance. The G-Tyrant had once again morphed. It's body was too big for the door, its mouth was larger than ever and full of rows upon rows of jagged teeth. Spiny black tentacles forced their way into the main compartment, whipping around, putting dents in the metal walls wherever they struck.

"Oh Kami..." said Marron, slowly backing away from the flailing beast. turning around she found that Trunks had been thrown, up the steps and into the metal door of the control compartment. He was struggling to get up. While Marron was preoccupied with Trunks she didn't notice one of the G-Tyrant's tentacles wrap around her leg until it jerked her onto her back and started to pull her towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Marron screamed and looked for something to grab onto, anything to stop from getting closer to that mouth. It was going to kill her. She was going to die. Another distant explosion from the crumbing factory could be heard in the distance. The tunnel which the train was running through shuddered violently as pieces of debris fell onto the train. Some were so hard that the light fixtures on the roof sparkled, cracked, and shattered. Glass rained down as some metal fragments and rock came through the roof.

A thin metal rebar was close to Marron's hand, she made her decision and she grabbed it. She was not going to die here. She had a job to do, and the rest of her money to collect after all. Grabbing the rebar, Marron forced herself up and stabbed it through the G-Tyrant's tentacle. The creature screamed in agony and let go of its hold. While it was momentarily out of it, Marron scrambled up to Trunks' side. He was already standing again and pushed her into the control compartment.

"Where is it? There has to be something to stop this thing."

"There!" said Marron, she hit a button on the side and she and Trunks were jerked forward as the train was slamming to a halt. The G-Tyrant was wailing its rage behind them.

"Let's go!"

Trunks and Marron ran out the side door, down the tunnel, and away from the train.

"There's light!"

[0'3'26]

"Keep moving!"

[0'2'45]

As the final second counted down, the G-Tyrant roared once final time as Goten could now find peace.

[0'1'13]

Trunks and Marron made it to the end of the tunnel and ran out into the daylight.

[0'0'0]

The train's explosion rocketed throughout the tunnel, the aftershocks pushing Trunks and Marron off their feet and to the ground. The tunnel collapsed and all that was once behind it, The Factory, and the last way in or out, all fell into ruin. explosions and tremors shook the ground.

Trunks made his way over to Marron, while staring off towards the newly blocked tunnel entrance. The sun shone down upon them, and a light breeze blew a few strands of hair from Marron's face.

"That's it," she said.

"It's over."

Trunks turned her head to face his and ran a finger down her cheek. They were both bruised, and tired, both covered in drying blood. The two collapsed onto the earth, letting out a sigh of relief. Looking up into the clear blue sky, there was nothing more beautiful in the world. Trunks turned his head to look over at Marron, her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. For the first time since they met he really saw her. She was a survivor, they got through this together. And she was a lot more beautiful than the sky.

 

* * *

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

* * *

Resident Evil: The Next GenZ

Chapter 14: Epilogue

High heels clicked across the smooth marble floor, as the blonde made her way through the building. Pushing past the numerous amounts of people in the lobby, she made her way to the elevator and headed to the top floor. There were only four other people in the elevator with her. Two got off on Floor 11 and the other on Floor 18. Now alone in the elevator, Marron contemplated all that had happened. South Capitol had been completely leveled to avoid further exposure. It was hard to believe that the disaster had only happened two weeks ago.

Soon after the Factory explosion, Trunks' radio had started working again. The helicopter pilot who had flown them in had been trying to reach them all night. He had started to circle again, when he saw the explosion. Trunks and Marron walked further away from the newly filled in tunnel and were picked up by helicopter. In the air and then arriving back in West Capitol City, the nightmare was finally over.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist as Marron walked up to the desk.

"Yes, I'm here to see the president. Tell her Marron Krillan's here to see her."

"Just one moment, please."

The receptionist confirmed Marron's appointment and let her into the president's office. Once inside she made sure the door was shut tight and locked.

"Marron! Good to see you survived."

"Well if I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten what you paid me for."

"Quite right, I assure you I had no idea Red Ribbon was going to try and get the sample from Gero. Or that he would actually release the virus. Man, did Red Ribbon seriously screw up or what?"

"Idiots, really. Anyway here's the sample Mrs. Briefs."

Marron took the G-sample out of her briefcase and handed it over to Bulma, president of Capsule Corporation, and Red Ribbon's leading competitor.

"Oh wow. I can hardly wait to test this out! When Vegeta told me what happened at the Mansion I could hardly believe something like this really existed!"

Before the South Capitol outbreak, Bulma had hired Marron to in and find the G-Virus. She was given a cover job as a secretary in the Police Precinct. The ground work and tunnel plans that Bulma dug up lead right into the Factory. The plan was to go in, kill Gero, and get the virus. But that didn't go as planned. Red Ribbon got there first, thus making Gero let the virus loose that killed everyone in the city plus 3/4 of the STARS team, including Bulma's daughter.

What started out as competition for the covert pathogen had turned personal to the blue-haired genius. The G-Virus would now be fitted into a new retro-virus, the Z-Virus.

And Red Ribbon would pay.

"I know you usually take off once a job's done but I was maybe hoping you'd stick around," said Bulma.

"For Trunks?"

"He seems quite fond of you, seeing as you both were the only ones to survive. And also I don't think he'd be too happy if he knew the virus still existed. He needs a ...distraction..."

"Your son's a good man."

"Then I'd suggest you get to know him, he could use a smart woman like yourself."

Bulma smiled as Marron left her office. Today was a good day indeed. Marron felt something for Trunks, a mother could always tell! Her eyes softened considerably when his name had come up.

'Oh, yes this will be perfect.' thought Bulma. She could make her son happy and destroy Red Ribbon completely, not to mention painfully. Once she examined the G-Sample and made the proper changes, Red Ribbon would cease to exist. They would be nothing more than a hole in the ground, just like South Capitol...

END


End file.
